Basiliske Rubicans
by Petit Ange1
Summary: [ PPG x Dexter's Lab x Fairy Oddparents x Kids Next Door ] Era para aquela pequena existência ser a maravilha do século. E definitivamente, foi do século. Apenas não foi a maravilha.


_**Basiliske Rubicans**_  
_Petit Ange & Daitenshi-sama_

**Prólogo:  
**_**Um Pedaço de Vermelho**_

Nenhum som. Total silêncio. Tal eram os ingredientes para uma concentração exemplar. Isolamento. Solidão. Os sacrifícios necessários para um bem maior. Tecnologia de ponta. Fogo e eletricidade. Cheiro de metal. Artifícios necessários para alcançar seu objetivo.

Não era qualquer coisa que ele pesquisava. E sim, algo que definitivamente iria remodelar os modelos científicos da atualidade. Algo único e inquestionável. E era isso que ele pesquisava em sua caverna de total silêncio.

Já haviam passado alguns dias desde que ele trancara-se em seu quarto e saía vez ou outra apenas para alimentar-se e estar vivo para continuar sua pesquisa.

Afinal, aquilo não podia parar. Até esquecera-se de suas periódicas brigas com seu arquiinimigo ou das idiotices que sua irmã aprontava. Nada mais senão aquele minúsculo pedaço de vida lhe importava. O tempo que necessitava para dormir ou ir à escola atrapalhavam seu sucesso. Eram seus inimigos.

O pequeno bisturi agitou-se em suas mãos e produziu um fino ruído quando tocou na superfície do vidro onde descansava aquela amostra. E então o potente microscópio eletrônico mostrou o que ele queria ver.

"Computador."

"_Sim, Dexter?_" – há tempos ele não ouvia outra voz de mulher com clareza senão a de seu computador. Nem sua mãe, nem a irmã nem ninguém mais.

"Consegue decifrar esta seqüência?"

"_Mas isto é..._"

"Perfeitamente, Computador!" – a animação era clara na voz do pequeno gênio. – "Eu, Dexter, estou a um passo de fazer a descoberta mais incrível de todas! Consegue?"

"_Agora mesmo, Dexter._"

O silêncio esperançoso que seguiu-se na ala do laboratório foi absoluto. Apenas o som da respiração do único ser orgânico ali presente. Não... Haviam dois seres orgânicos. Mas tudo bem. O segundo ser não podia fazer nada com ele. Porque já havia feito. Sacrificar um hamster branco não é um ato condenável.

É até um favor. Um favor à Ciência. Só esperava que sua irmã não soubesse disso. Aquela idiota era incapaz de compreender a magnitude daquela descoberta.

E assim vieram os números. A seqüência. O desenho. Estava ali!

"_A seqüência genética foi decifrada, Dexter._" – a voz metálica do Computador disse exatamente o que ele quis ouvir. Nunca ela pareceu tão boa. – "_Houve total mudança nos genes em contato com a cobaia. É um parasita-mutante como você disse que ia ser._" [1

"SUCESSO!"

O grito estridente do menino sobressaltou o velho macaco que descansava em sua jaula metálica. As mãos primatas encostaram-se no metal gélido e encararam seu dono num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

"Depois de milhares de tentativas para coletar evidências clínicas... Finalmente foi provada a existência de um parasita que altera as ondas neurais e pensamentos de seres vertebrados!"

"_Mas Dexter..._"

"Nada de 'mas' Computador! Isto é um momento singular e único! Uma descoberta sem precedentes na comunidade científica! Serei aclamado como herói! Dexter, o garoto que descobriu uma variedade totalmente nova de vírus parasita! Um vírus que tem a capacidade de alterar seu DNA para copiar o da vítima e fundir-se à sua corrente cerebral! Um controlador de mentes! Meus dias incansáveis de pesquisa valeram a pena!"

Ele podia ser um gênio mas continuaria eternamente sendo uma criança, apesar de tudo. Ouvir os sábios conselhos de seu Computador não era uma característica do mini-gênio.

"_Dexter, o parasita multiplica-se em velocidade absurda em condições apropriadas._"

"Aí está, Computador!" – ele fez um sinal de vitória com as mãos encobertas pelas luvas de borracha violetas. – "Não há rastro de sangue neste local ou feridas abertas em mim. O parasita apenas consegue propagar-se em contato com sangue. Plasma e corpúsculos. Ele morre facilmente quando não encontra esta condição! Por isso estes vidros estão mergulhados de sangue. Senão, eles já estariam mortos."

"_Mesmo assim... Dexter..._"

"Deixando isso de lado acho que vou à cozinha. Infelizmente meu corpo ainda precisa repor energia com comida e não cabos ou baterias."

Em sua língua aquilo também era um 'até breve'. Seu Computador calou-se. Era programado para ser receptivo à estas frases e guardar para seus próprios circuitos a conclusão que sua matriz formulou. Diversas variáveis numa só equação sempre trouxeram problemas. Mas seu dono não via isso com clareza.

A história nunca acaba com apenas um ponto final. Há todo um conto continuando-a. Não está escrito. É um conto feito de pensamentos.

Pensamentos de impaciência calcados na fúria imediata. Forças pequenas demais para caberem em um corpo apenas. Era aquilo que ela representava. Ela. Um pesadelo que adentrava os limites desprotegidos do grande Pé-Preto. [2

Seu caminhar era uma suave dança. Suave apenas por interesse uma vez que precisava ser silenciosa para abater sua presa. Só havia uma coisa que ela procurava. Diversão. E um pouco de cabelos ruivos de sua vítima arrancados e jogados ao chão. Se fizesse tudo certo haveria o bônus de gritos à exaustão.

"DEXTEEEEER!" – seu grito causaria a imediata reação do dito-cujo.

Mas no momento não tinha ninguém ali. Apenas um local silencioso repleto de vidros coloridos de chamativo vermelho e um microscópio que à bailarina loira não causou a menor curiosidade. Seus olhos estavam vidrados em outra coisa.

"Que cor bonita...!"

Seu suspiro foi inteiramente destinado àqueles vidros de formas tão graciosas e coloridos de precioso vermelho que lembrou-lhe por algum tempo do vestido de ballet que viu outrora em uma loja.

"_Dee Dee._" – a voz do Computador sobressaltou-a.

"Computador! O que é isso?" – a garota apontou para os delicados vidros.

"É uma pesquisa importante de Dexter. Não toque nestes vidros, Dee Dee."

"Ele não devia ter coisas tão bonitas só pra ele!" – foi a resposta definitiva da garota que num rompante, atreveu-se a desobedecer a máquina e tomar um dos vidros nas mãos. – "Isso é algum tipo de suco, Computador?"

"_Dee Dee. Solte este vidro. Isto contém algo muito perigoso._" – mas o Computador já havia analisado que nada podia fazer contra a teimosia infantil da primogênita. Era apenas uma máquina e não podia mover-se.

"O que isso fa..."

Em sua inocência a pequena causadora de problemas foi virar o vidro para melhor olhar seu interior. E assim aconteceu algo que o Computador previu. O vidro caiu. E espatifou-se, espalhando o sangue e seu conteúdo para todos os lados.

"_Dee Dee! Veja o que você fez!_" – bradou a voz feminina e metálica.

"Computador! Eu me cortei!" – Dee Dee parecia mais preocupada com o corte de feia aparência que seu dedo havia adquirido na queda do outrora brinquedo.

"_Acionando medidas de defesa. Fechando o laboratório._"

Foi tão rápido que a primogênita sequer teve tempo de ir contra. Todas as portas, janelas, aberturas e jaulas possíveis eram fechadas e isoladas. Luzes eram desligadas e as de emergência em seu brilho tênue ocupavam o espaço.

Tudo tornou-se um complexo jogo de metal frio e escuro. O Computador permaneceu impassível e em silêncio em sua tela esverdeada que mostrava números e letras numa seqüência que a loira não compreendia e que já nem achava mais engraçado devido à situação geral.

"Está escuro demais aqui. Computador, ligar luzes!" – Dee Dee riu ao lembrar do dia em que deu a mesma ordem à máquina.

"_Lamento Dee Dee. Não posso fazer isso._"

"Hã? Por que não?!"

"_Estou seguindo o protocolo. Você foi infectada por um tipo novo de parasita. Não pode deixar o laboratório em tão perigoso estado._"

"Ué..." – foi o que ela pronunciou em um lampejo dos olhos azuis.

Logo sentiu calor. Uma absurda sensação de estar em seu pior verão com uma roupa comprida e negra. Não via nenhuma piscina, nenhuma água e nenhuma salvação. O calor. Só via e sentia o calor. Era abrasivo. Insuportável.

"Quente...!" – gemia ela. – "Tá quente demais, Computador! Ligue as luzes...!"

"_Sinto muito Dee Dee._" – a máquina sentenciou-a com uma voz absurdamente calma.

"Dexter... Me ajude... Dexter...!"

O Computador chegou a gravar em seus últimos momentos as orbes outrora azuis mudarem. Futuramente considerou que isto seria igualmente importante para a pesquisa de seu dono. E tão perigoso quanto surpreendente.

E logo a irmã do pequeno gênio executou movimentos vigorosos numa tênue escuridão. Computador apagou com um pesado instrumento rachando sua tela.

E o silencioso estado de emergência quebrou-se com ele.

[1 Um vírus é um parasita obrigatório mas ambas as autoras nunca ouviram falar de parasitas-mutantes. Obviamente não estamos vinculadas à comunidade científica e à pesquisas mais profundas, então considerem isso ficção saudável.

[2 Em um episódio de "O Laboratório de Dexter" o mesmo é chamado de Pé-Preto ao passo que sua irmã é apelidada de Magricela.


End file.
